


Fang-tastic

by LionLadyBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/pseuds/LionLadyBee
Summary: When a simple routine night goes astray, will Draco be able to hold back the temptations he'd managed to keep for so long?





	Fang-tastic

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The following story was written for a submission to the Facebook group Platform 9 ¾.  
> Prompt: Post War
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Thank you to much to my beta sandrasempra. Who with much brainstorming and much editing helped me turn this into the beautiful work that it is. <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I did not create these characters and in no way claim ownership therein. All things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rowling.

Draco did not need to look up from behind the bar to know someone had walked in. “Welcome to The Three Broomsticks, I’m your bartender Draco, what can I get you.” He said in that monotone voice he used every single time. Hannah had decided she wanted all the bartenders to greet every single person that came into the bar. He did not have to see her to know who she was; he could smell her the moment she walked through the door, even though she was 15 feet away. 

He knew she was there, but he still was not expecting to see the Hermione Granger in the flesh. He had not seen her since that fateful day, thinking about the Battle Of Hogwarts brought back an extremely painful memory. He would never admit it, but that day his life changed for ever. 

“Hello Malfoy.” She said. She was wearing a Lavender top, with a dark charcoal pencil skirt, her hair was pulled back with a pencil sticking out of her ponytail and a single curl hanging down. He would never admit it but for a single fleeting moment he thought she was hot. 

“Granger, Now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” He said, flashing his signature grin. He tossed his towel over his shoulder as he propped himself against the bar.

 

“For starters I would like a Midori Sour. I’ve spent my day behind some Ministry Paperwork, I found out Ron has been cheating on me with some chick named Chloe and it has been a pretty long day. So let's skip the whole ‘Make FUN of Granger Charade’ and get to pouring.” she said putting ‘Make fun of granger chriade’ in air quotes with her fingers. She plopped down hard on the stool.. 

“Whatever you say, Hermione.” So he started pouring away as commanded. He had to be extremely careful of his movements, so he did not give anything away. He went to clean up one end of the bar until she stopped him. “So….” she said. 

“So? Yes Granger?” He sighed with a puzzled expression. She tilted her head. “Where have you been all these years?” She had a very serious look upon her face just then. He breathed in and out through his nose. She was the same. He had to control over his quickly rising temper. “I’ve been around.” He could smell the alcohol in her blood, and her heart rate had began to rise he could see it, in the vein in her neck.

“Around. Around? You have most certainly NOT been around! I WAITED for you Draco!” At her words he began to cringe. Her eyes flared. ”I was looking forward for when we would share our own Heads Room during 8th year, but you never showed. What happened? You loved me.” She was drunk. And with her recent outburst he was sure she was bringing up the hurt she felt from him, but this recent event with Ron had only made it worse. 

“Hermione, you meet me here once a year on the same night, and you always ask me the same question. It’s been five years. We’ve grown apart since the battle Hermione, when are you going to give it up?” He was steaming at this point. Every year it was the same. She would come in, order her midori sour, and tear into him about the past. Their past. Luckily for him the bar had cleared out and it was just the two of them left. 

“Ive figured it out you know,” Her eyes flicked to her half empty glass, avoiding his eyes. “I’ve never seen you out during the day, your blonde hair is practically white now and your pale skin is even more sallow. You have practically become a ghost!” She peered up at him then through long, damp lashes. Her eyes were swirling with that of knowing. “When was the last time you ate some actual food? When was the last time you had…” He interrupted her, she found his cold finger against her lips. “DO…. NOT…. SAY…. IT.” 

His finger felt like ice to Hermione's flesh, freezing her in place as Draco flexed his jaw. His hollow eyes caught glimpse of her neck and they fluttered shut in exasperation. 

Shoving off the bar, he hissed, throwing the rag down as he stormed out into the night air. Hermione was on his heels. He swivels to face her, the moonlight casting an eerie glow across his skin as he glared down at Hermione’s small form.  
“It had always been you! And instead here we are. Same chapter, different page! Tell me how it happened, I want to finally know. You’ve kept this from me for far too long.” She was pleading with him at this point, but he had taken a step back to put some space between them. 

“I’ve told you every single year, time and time again that I am just not ready to talk about it.” His voice was almost at a whisper “It’s too painful.” 

“It’s why you never showed up, Isn’t it? It happened the night of the Battle. It’s why you never met me at the Whomping Willow. I knew something happened, but I didn’t know what. You’re a...a...Vampire.” She hadn’t realized that while she had spent all that pent up energy trying to get a confession out of him, he had moved close into her proximity. She felt his ice cold finger on her cheek.

“DO it Draco! If you ever loved me, if you truly love me, you won't abandon me again. Don't make me wait another year to see you.." 

Draco was but a breath away, his chilled lips upon the curve of her neck. She arched into him, welcoming the change. Draco's fangs glistened under the moon's glare. Unexpectedly, he jerks back, snapping his jaw shut as he runs his fingers through his perfectly styled hair.  
"You don't know what you're asking, Hermione! I would never want this for you."

“I do. If this is the only way we can be together I would rather this, than to go another single moment, taking another breath towards death without you. DO it.” Her eyes said it all. He didn’t have to hear it in her voice to know she wasn’t lying; one look into her eyes and he couldn’t help himself. 

Before either one of them knew what had happened, Draco bit down upon her flesh, feeling his fangs break the skin and the sweet taste of her blood upon his lips. When he thought he would hear pain, he could feel the vibrations of pleasure from her neck. They would finally be together at last. All those years of running from her ended with a single kiss of his fangs.


End file.
